The Winter of Fire
by MockingSpock
Summary: A Westeros where Robert's Rebellion never happened.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

 **This story will take place in a world where Robert's Rebellion never happened. Rhaegar and Elia are never advised to not have another child. Rhaegar in a strange turn of butterfly effects actually discusses Jaime's knighthood with Tywin. The two of them (and Jaime) agree to let Jaime make a heir before he was to become a knight which causes Tywin to stay as the Hand of the King. Lyanna also marries Robert Baratheon.**

 **I am using both the TV show and the books to base this world off of**

 **EDIT: I put all the annoying flashbacks at the end I found it too distracting**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the hit HBO show nor do I own the book series. Do people still write disclaimers? I haven't been on here for a while so I haven't a clue**

Prologue

" _Is something wrong Lady Clare_?"

Those words echoed in her head. The gentleness in the tone he had used, the blue-sky like eyes that was filled with concern. He didn't deserve this. She didn't want to be involved. Yet her vision went to Princess Rhaenys Targaryen who was seated close by her father and near her sister Visenya. Both princesses' faces were red from tears, but the oldest of the two caught her eyes. They were dark enough for the pupils to almost be hidden. "The knife was in his hand your Grace." Clare said. Her hands were placed on top of one another with one nail pressing into her skin. She didn't want to be doing this.

"Had it been used?" The King asked. His composure was calm. Much calmer than it had been the night before.

"Yes. It was bloodied and he was angry." She dared not look at Ormund. Every moment before today he had always looked his best. He dressed nicely but his smile was always better. His hair was done well and his eyes sparkled with the happiness of someone who is exactly where they want to be. When she had saw him this morning he had looked desperate. Those blue eyes were now wild over everything that has happened.

Whispers went around the room. Some louder than others as they expressed their shock and disgust over the overwhelming evidence.

"Did he say anything?" The King asked.

Clare could see people learn forward for her answer. She swallowed. The only sound at the moment was the sound of wood creaking.

"He told me not to speak a word of it. That if I was to tell a soul he would make every man in the stormlands take up arms and cut me down." There were several surprised and horrified gasps. Clare forced herself to continue looking at Rhaegar.

"She lies!" Ormund, the accused, shouted. He looked ahead at the King with desperate pleading eyes. "You know me your Grace! You know I would never harm the Prince! He was my dearest friend. Please I wasn-"

Ormund and Aegon were inseparable. Ormund wasn't lying about that. King's Landing was not Ormund's home but he would frequently visit. He was one of the first friendly faces Clare had met when she first arrived from Wyndhall. Ormund and Aegon whispering secrets to each other with smiles on their faces. Aegon had introduced the two.

"Quiet!" Rhaegar shouted, his calm composure leaving him for an instant. The entire room fell silent. "You will speak when a question is directed at you." After a moment, the attention of the King and the rest returned to Clare. "Was there anyone with him?" he asked with his voice having more of a bite to it than earlier.

"None that I seen. I left quickly. I'm so sorry I didn't do anything to help I was so frightened." Clare rushed through her words and looked down ashamed as she spoke.

Clare sobbed for some moments.

"No need to apologize." The King told her. She could only give a small nod. "Did you see anything else Lady Clare?"

"No, your grace."

"Then that is all Lady Clare."

As Clare began to walk back Ormund leaned as fair as he chains let him in her direction. "Clare. You know I didn't do this why are you telling these lies? Please Clare." His words were frantic as was his face.

For a second she thought about telling more. She thought about helping him right then and there. Every part of her wished too… but she was so frightened.

"Ormund." The King warned.

He stopped speaking but continued to begged Clare with his eyes. When she did nothing his stare turned cold and hateful.

There had been two other witnesses that followed her. Varys spoke of a quarrel between Lord Ormund and Prince Aegon. Aegon angered Ormund over a remark he had made about his wife Lady Margaery. Ormund retorted that he hadn't been angry enough to murder anyone but was quieted by the King. Varys walked away with an apologetic glance towards him. The last witness was Princess Rhaenys herself. She had to regain composure before she could speak. She talked about Ormund's bitterness towards the Prince and how frightful Aegon had been in his final days. "He had always been jealous – ever since they had been children. Aegon would often inform me of how Ormund would speak of him. As if Aegon deserved to be punished just for being born as a Prince. Aegon tried to be his friend. He tried to do good by him. It's unfortunate he hadn't known how deeply troubled his friend truly was."

Ormund spared a glance at Lord Varys, Clare could not place the reason why. He began to speak, but this time his tone was not sharp with fear or rage. "I confess your Grace." He began. "I confess for the crime I have been accused. I plead of you to send me to the wall to be with my uncle." His eyes remained on the ground, defeated.

There was a moment of nothing. The King stared down at the him. Nobody dared moved. When the Dragon King looked over at his daughters, his face softened. He stood, and started to speak. "To ease any tension this may bring our great houses, I Rhaegar of the House Targaryen the first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm will send Ormund of House Baratheon to take the black and live out the rest of his days at the Wall with his uncle.

Rhaenys stood and yelled at Rhaegar "Father! He murdered Aegon! You are just going to-"

"What's done is done." He said, voice much quieter than the volume had been speaking in.

 _"Is there something wrong Clare?"_

 _" It's a message from home. They can't find my friend from Wyndhall. They have searched for her and nothing is coming up." She hadn't planned on telling anyone, but he had been so kind in asking. His hand reached out for her and grabbed her shoulder._

 _Ormund gave her a small hopeful smile "She'll turn up. Sometimes people need to spend time elsewhere. I know I did. My uncle found me in Wyl." He sat down next to Clare. He had held her as she cried. She was so scared but she trusted him. She trusted his words._

 _" Thank you." She said quietly when they two had stood to depart to their rooms. Ormund gave her a smile as she continued. "You're the only kind person here I've met so far."_

 _" So are you."_

As Ormund was led out the door he looked at Clare one last time. There was nothing but loathing in the look. She thought of his father. She thought of his new wife. She thought of his child that had yet to be born.


	2. Alysanne

**Authors Note:**

 **To make things easier, Brandon and Catelyn has five children. Errold, Lyorra, Robard, Aregelle, and Brynna.**

 **Ned and Ashara has four. Branjen, Alysanne, Avya, and Howland**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Game of Thrones, nor any of a song of ice and fire books.**

Alysanne

Stealing her cousin's dresses were never going to turn out good for her, but Alysanne did it anyway. She had taken an armful early in the morning and left them out in the cold. It was petty but Alysanne needed that revenge. It felt good. Her sister saw her halfway out the window and had asked what she was doing. "It's Lyorra's." Alysanne had answered her.

"Ah" Avya said. "Hiding them in the Godswood will take them longer to find." Then she continued down the hall. Her little sister had a good idea. That was where she had put them exactly. Now it was later in the morning and all the ladies and women of Winterfell helped to look for Lyorra's dresses who remained in her nightdress in her room – frustrated and embarrassed. It was a good morning for Alysanne.

"Why are all the girls running around frantic Erry?" her younger cousin Robard had asked his brother Errold as they practiced with their bows and arrows.

"I don't know but if I had to guess, Alysanne did something." Errold responded as he hit his target.

"Did not." Alysanne lied as she walked on by, pretending to be helpful on the search. Errold gave her a knowing glance that was occupied with a smile. She smiled back before catching up with the others. Half of the search was inside. They were looking inside cabinets and under beds. Her mother Ashara had sent servants to look up on the roofs. The search went on everywhere, except the Godswood. As the morning past, the search had ended with Lady Catelyn and Lady Ashara agreeing to let Alysanne and Avya share their dresses with Lyorra for the time being. Avya was none too pleased as she informed where the dresses were hidden instantly. Alysanne got angry with her sister for being weak.

Now Alysanne sat inside listening as her brother and cousins battled with swords outside. She wanted to be out there fighting them. Her father had been letting her of late, but now her punishment was she had to act like a girl for a few days. Needlework. It was a horrid punishment. She blamed her sister. Now that she had gotten revenge on her cousin, it was Avya's turn.

"Aly look!" Brynna said showing her how well she had done.

"You are supposed to show the Septa, not me." Alysanne looked anyway and forced a smile for the smaller girl. "It's good. Better than what I've ever done."

Alysanne knew she wasn't beautiful. Her cousins and her sisters were. Lyorra had red hair and a face that didn't compare to anyone else in the family. Aregelle also had red hair and beautiful blue eyes – however her sister was beginning to call her pig for the weight she had put on recently. It was Alysanne's motivation to hide Lyorra's dresses. Brynna, the youngest girl, had brown hair just like Alysanne but her face had a brightest to it that Alysanne couldn't dream to mimic.

Then there was Alysanne's younger sister Avya. Avya had dark hair and grey eyes and the beauty of which a song had already been made about by a servant's son. It wasn't a particularly good song nor was it popular but Alysanne never had any songs sung about her. She could understand why Avya did though, she didn't look like a northerner. Then there was that stupid smile she gives any boy that looks her direction.

"Which is worse, yours or mine?" Avya leaned over to whisper to her. Alysanne smiled. She still loved Avya, they were still alike in other ways.

"You just couldn't handle sharing your dresses, could you?" Alysanne said.

"Sorry" Avya said, her smile was kind now and sincere. Alysanne could tell she meant it.

"No need for sorry. I'll get revenge." Alysanne promised.

Avya turned back towards her quickly. She pointed a needle at her. Alysanne almost laughed. Needle or sword, Avya wouldn't know how to use it. "Don't touch my dresses." Avya said.

"I'll cut your hair when you're sleeping."

"Don't you dare." Avya gripped her braids in fear.

"Girls." Septa Mordane's voice warned from across the room. She had been congratulating Lyorra and Jeyne on their work but now she was giving a look to the two sisters. That was when Robard threw open the door looking hysterically around until he spotted Alysanne. Jeyne jumped dropping her needle and Septa Mordane began to walk over to him, probably to scold him as well.

"Do you have my sword?" Robard asked Alysanne, loud enough for everybody to hear.

"It's in my room." She responded. Alysanne had yet to have a sword, so Robard offered to let her use his sometimes if she promised to let him ride her horse Duncan whenever he wanted.

Septa gasped at this news. "Aly!" she managed to croak out. Alysanne paid her no mind as she was more curious by what Robard was doing.

"What's happening?" Alysanne knew it was unlikely but her mind was wandering. Were they being under attacked? Did he somehow spot an animal to kill from here? Did he and Errold have a quarrel?

"We're going to see a beheading!" Robard had a smile and a wild look in his eyes. It made Alysanne jealous.

"Robard there is ladies here!" Septa Mordane shouted.

"A beheading! Can I come?" Alysanne asked.

Robard scoffed. "No. You're a girl." Then he disappeared out of the room with his loud footsteps disappearing to Alysanne's room.

Septa Mordane walked over to where Alysanne sat and stared down at her. "A beheading is not a sight for a lady." She informed.

"That is why the boys call you Danny Flint. You know what happened to her." Lyorra said from where she sat. Jeyne started to laugh next to her. Septa seemed as if she was about to respond to that but Alysanne beat her to it.

"Laugh all you want Jeyne. It'll be your dresses I'll come after next."

Jeyne stopped laughing and looked frightened.

"Ladies do not threaten other ladies." Septa said.

"I'm a lady and I just threatened a lady. So yes, they do." Alysanne wished she didn't say that.

* * *

Alysanne Stark had to be present for a long talk with her mother Ashara and Septa Mordane. Septa talked about Alysanne's rudeness, Alysanne's teasing of her cousins and sister, and Alysanne's unladylike behavior. Ashara threatened to not let her participate in training with the boys if she continued acting in such a way. Alysanne was forced to apologize to Lyorra, Jeyne, and Avya. Avya was the only one who accepted the apology.

Alysanne was sitting on bed angry at the turn of events when there was a knock on the door. "You can enter." She said.

Her twin brother Branjen entered the room while their cousins Errold and Robard remained outside the hall seemingly busy with whatever was in their arms. "What did you do this time?" Branjen asked. He placed Robard's sword on the bed next to her. She wondered what Robard was carrying to not have been returning it himself.

"I was rude, so says Septa." Alysanne said upset. "How was the beheading?"

"It was a deserter." Robard answered walking into the room, two pups in his arms.

Alysanne stood, captivated by the wolves that laid asleep snuggled up together. "What is that?"

"What does it look like?" Robard asked. "It's my direwolf."

"What?"

"My father found some direwolf pups. Their mother had been killed." Errold explained. He carried more in his arms and smiled down at them.

"How many?" Alysanne asked.

"Six."

"Can I have one?"

"Fraid not." Errold said. "There is only enough for Brandon and us."

Alysanne looked over at her brother Branjen to see if this was true. He gave a small nod. He looked visibly disappointed, same as her. "What about those?" She asked pointing at the extra two in Errold's arms.

"Those are for our sisters." Errold said.

"Sist- Lyorra gets a direwolf and I don't?" Errold and Robard laughed at her outburst. The rivalry between the two girls weren't hidden.

"Sorry Aly." Errold said.

Robard placed down one pup in a bag and held up another. The pup's fur was black, much darker than the others. "Meet Ink Teeth." He introduced happily. He seemed much younger than twelve at the moment, which is a change for him. He normally seemed older as he towered over her with his height.

"That's a terrible name." She responded.

"It is." Errold agreed. He placed two pups down in the bag as well before lifting another pup. This pup's fur was silvery grey. "Meet Knight."

"That is also a terrible name." Alysanne said, laughing.

Robard, seeming bored discussing the direwolves now, changed the topic. "For a man being beheaded he didn't say much." Robard said with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Perhaps there was nothing left to say." Errold said, attention remaining on Knight as he petted the silver fur. Branjen looked obviously disappointed with the answer despite not being the one who brought it up.

"You were there Branjen. Why didn't he say much?" Alysanne asked.

Those haunting lilac eyes met her grey ones suddenly. "Fear doesn't come with words." Branjen said.

Errold and Robard shared a look. Branjen looked nothing like her with that black hair and those shining eyes, but was similar to her in one way. Alysanne didn't quite fit in with the group of girls, Branjen didn't fit in with the group of boys. He was too quiet, Robard had told her once. She tried to defend her twin by saying he was just taking after their father in that way. Robard continued though, claiming he scared him at moments. It was those lilac eyes as they watched everything yet Branjen said nothing. Alysanne couldn't argue. Branjen mostly only talked to her and Ned, and those times weren't very often.

"I'm… The girls will be wanting to see their direwolves. No doubt father already informed them." Errold said. He lifted all three of the pups back into his arms and walked off. Robard did the same and followed.

Branjen stood there quietly for a moment. Alysanne couldn't decide whether he was looking for something to say, or if he was too busy thinking of something else he hadn't realized the others had gone. "We will have to get you your own sword one of these days." He finally said.

"I don't know if Lord Stark would allow that." Alysanne said.

Branjen gave a small smile. His smiles meant more to her than those that smiled often. "Don't worry Danny Flint. He doesn't have to know."

"I hate being called that," she admitted. "Danny was murdered."

"That's why you'll be needing a sword."


	3. Brandon

**Author's Note:**

 **I still believe with all my heart that Petyr and Lysa would murder Jon Arryn anyway. Petyr would still take that opportunity, and Lysa would still be madly in love with Petyr. The only difference is Lysa would blame somebody else instead of the Lannisters.**

 **Oh and thank you for the follows and favorites! Thank you albrie II for reviewing! It is actually Ormund that has the son, Aegon was just about to get married but alas the murder happened. You made me want to place a Baratheon brother at the wall because that just sounds cool. I think Stannis would fit right in (I might do that later). Unfortunately it was referring to Benjen**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Game of Thrones or a song of ice and fire. If I did I would have made Ghost appear in the latest season. WHERE IS GHOST**

Brandon

A raven came with a message while they had been out. Maester Luwin had brought Lord Stark the words as soon as they arrived back. Ned dismissed the children to their rooms, they quickly ran through the hallway speaking in hushed whispers while carrying the direwolf pups. Brandon heard his younger brother mutter "Dark wings, dark words." Ned said it so low that Brandon assumed he had not meant to be heard. Brandon could understand Ned's worry of raven messages now. The last raven they had been sent informed them of their nephew Ormund. He had been accused of murdering Prince Aegon Targaryen and was sent to the wall for his crime. It did little to help their worries as Rickard looked grim as he read. At first Brandon was concerned about the boy. If he had been killed at the wall. He knew Benjen was there to protect him yet he couldn't stop fretting over Lyanna's only child since everything that has happened. More than once he had asked Lord Stark to allow Lyanna's newborn child to become a ward at Winterfell when he is old enough. Rickard declined both times stating Robert Baratheon will protect him much more fiercely than he could. Instead it was news that Jon Arryn had died.

Brandon knew where his brother would be. Ned must have found some sort of peace in those trees. He was always in the godswood. It wasn't a favorite spot of Brandon's, perhaps because he spent so much time there when Lyanna died. And there Brandon found Ned, by the water under the tree with a face. The face held more emotion than that of his brother. Luckily, Brandon was one of the few who could read his stony mask. The water reflected the tree above him with speckles of red twinkling within. "Brother." Ned greeted him as Brandon approached.

"How are you?" Brandon couldn't help but to ask.

"I'm well."

Brandon took a breath of the air around him. He looked up admiring the place. It was beautiful he must give Ned that. "You sure do love it here." Brandon stated. He sat down by his younger brother. "I know when you're not well. You were this way when Lyanna died in childbirth." Even saying her name out loud brought a pain in his chest.

Ned didn't bother looking at him, instead focusing on the water that laid in front of them. "If I remember you weren't too well yourself."

"This time is different. I didn't know Jon as you did." Brandon admitted.

"You mourn the boy."

Brandon shifted.

"Ormund isn't dead."

"You still mourn the life he could have had." Ned insisted. Brandon did love the boy. Without even telling father he traveled to Storm's End to go meet Ormund when he had just been born. It was a way of dealing with what happened to Lyanna. The child was beautiful. Blue eyes and black hair. He made many visits after that. Everytime with a gift to bring him. Brandon made better friends with Robert in doing so. When Catelyn would let him, he would bring Errold along. The boys became close… Errold also didn't react well to hearing about Ormund.

"He'll be with Benjen…" They sat there for some moments. Neither said anything for quite some time. They never had moments like this growing up. Brandon was louder then, and if he wasn't then Lyanna and sometimes Benjen was. The four of them was always chasing each other yelling and fighting and playing. Much like the children they all have now. Brandon smiled at the thought. "Let's go surround ourselves with family Ned." Brandon raised alongside Ned. Family helps heal, that's what always Lord Stark says.

* * *

The Great Hall was much of the opposite of the godswood, it wasn't quiet and it was very crowded. Everyone talked wildly at each other with the children attempting to be the loudest. Some of the girls giggled as they talked and the boys reached their hands across the table to grab at food before the other. "Father, will I become taller than Erry?" Robard asked Brandon with bread in his mouth.

"You were a bigger baby." Brandon responded.

Robard swallowed his food and stared at his brother. "Told you." He said with a confident smile.

"Father you know that is nonsense." Errold said.

"You're just upset I'll be taller."

"I don't care about that."

"Liar." Robard said pointing a chicken leg at him.

"Catelyn perhaps you should visit your sister. Someone needs to be with her during these times." Lord Stark said. There are times when Brandon looks at his father and notices how old he has grown. The hair has grayed and his skin has wrinkled. There would come a time where Brandon would start having to make decisions. He wasn't sure he was prepared for that.

"That would be kind. It would be nice to see her and Robin again." Catelyn said. Brandon glanced over to his brother. Ned was smiling at something his daughter Avya had said. Brandon wondered how a sincere smile always looked so sad on that man. "Are you worrying about Ned?" Catelyn whispered to him. It caught Brandon by surprise, he hadn't known he was being obvious.

"Starks worry. It's what we're known for."

"Not usually you." Catelyn said.

Suddenly Lyorra stood and shouted, "Give that back you Pig!" as she tried to grab the plate that was being held away from her.

"You don't even like eggs!" Aregelle said as she covered the plate with her arms to prevent it from being taken.

"I just said they weren't my favorite I never said I didn't like them." Lyorra said as she tried to pull Aregelle's arms away from the eggs.

Aregelle must have decided the eggs weren't worth it, yet she was Brandon's daughter so she refused to give it to Lyorra. Therefore, she passed the plate to her younger sister. "Here you go Brynna." Aregelle said sweetly. Brynna smiled happily and eagerly took the plate of eggs.

"Why are you giving her my eggs?" Lyorra asked now standing where Brynna sat.

"Girls stop. Lyorra there are more eggs stop fighting your sisters and sit down, and Aregelle stop taking your sister's food." Catelyn ordered. Lyorra sat down with a dramatic thump while looking down angrily at the table. Brynna merrily began eating.

A young man suddenly rushed in with letter in hand. The room quieted down the slightest bit as heads turned to where he was. He went directly to Lord Stark and held out his hand. Rickard placed down the food he was about to eat and looked at the boy. "A raven m'lord." The boy said.

Brandon groaned. "Another raven, as if the first wasn't bad enough already!" He complained. He wanted no more dark words today. He almost started to ask his father not to read it until tomorrow.

Robard leaned forward. "Brynna can I have those eggs?" he asked.

"Mother!" Lyorra shouted.

"Lyorra there are more eggs right there!" Brandon pointed.

"Grandfather? Is there something wrong?" Brandon looked back at his son Errold who had spoken, then he looked at Rickard who had unfolded the letter and read it with a look on his face that showed it wasn't good words. As he rolled the letter back up he spared a glance at Brandon that came with no words but told him everything. Something was wrong and they will discuss it after everyone had left.

* * *

"What is it father?" Brandon found him when the children went off to their beds. Rickard stood facing a window.

"The tension in Westeros is getting worse. There are rumors that Lord Baratheon has yet to accept his son's guilt." Rickard began. He turned around to face his son. "It is said he is calling his bannermen. We will have to establish alliances to show we are not a part of this."

Brandon first wondered how they could establish alliances, but he didn't wonder long.

He remembered how he was sent to Barrowton and how Ned was sent to the Eyrie.

He remembered Barbrey Ryswell now Barbrey Dustin and how he almost had loved her but his father had promised him to Catelyn Tully.

Brandon knew what his father meant by establishing alliances, and now there were so many children that Rickard could use for those opportunities. "You mean to send the boys off to become wards and betroth the girls."

Rickard didn't even blink. "We have to prepare for Winter." He said. "-and we have to prepare for the possibility of war."


End file.
